Rikka Gorenstein
Rikka Gorenstein is a supporting character in the Greater Horizon ''series and the main female protagonist of ''Greater Horizon: Dark Side. She is a former operative of Blane working as a spy for the terrorist organization Sacratev together with her sister, Reinia. Her dark past of abuse from Sacratev lead to her desire to protect the people dearest to her at all costs. Appearance Rikka is a slim young woman with long blond hair tied in ribbons. She has blue eyes similar to her sister, Reinia. Rikka had the same features in her childhood although her hair was much shorter and was messy. As a Sacratev agent, she wore the standard uniform of her organization, an olive military uniform with pockets with the Sacratev insignia, a white shirt, olive pants, black boots and a dark blue tie. During her time as a spy in the Blane organization, she wore a Blane military uniform like the other members. RikkaUniform.png Rikka.png Personality History Rikka and her older sister Reinia were born in the small country of Drietenförde. She and her sister lost their parents in the Third Great War. After the war, they were sent into an orphanage along with other war orphans. There, she got along well with the people in the orphanage. However, during the Greater Horizon, the orphanage was attacked by foreign soldiers. Most of the orphanage's staff were killed. One of the caretakers of the children gave Rikka the task to protect the children of the orphanage before dying. The next morning, the orphanage was approached by Sacratev officers. The officers made a deal to repair the orphanage under the condition that a number of children, including Rikka and Reinia, join the organization. Agreeing to this, the children were boarded into a transport truck. Rikka and the others arrived in a Sacratev base. There, she suffered abuse from Sacratev soldiers. One significant Sacratev official was Reumann Heilbert, who tortured her almost daily. She was also trained as a spy for the organization. After completing several assignments abroad, she was sent to New Hope City along with Heilbert and a few other Sacratev members to capture several weaponry, including a prototype Paragon Cannon. Powers and Abilities Memory Manipulation Rikka has the ability to manipulate the memories of the people she touches. She must touch the head of her target, which is near to the brain, for her ability to work. She can either erase or add memories of the person. Once the ability is working, it will take about a few hours or even a full day, depending on the memories that will be manipulated, to be completed. The target is awake throughout the whole process, thus if a target whose memory must be erased is hostile, they must be neutralized in order to be erased. Once finished, the target will be unconscious. Rikka's ability makes her an excellent spy. She can manipulate the memory of others in order to blend with a certain group of people or to erase her existence. Category:Characters Category:Dark Side Characters